Archery is a sport that dates back centuries and archery practice, hunting and competitions can be found world-wide. An archer's technique, in terms of the archer's balance, stability, composure and strength, is critical for ensuring accuracy, range and consistency in delivering an arrow to the target. These skills can be acquired or improved through continual practice at different draw weights for the bow. However, such practice may be difficult considering time, financial or equipment constraints. Regarding this last constraint, there is no conventional training bow that provides an adequate platform for easily varying the draw weight without the use of extraneous tools and/or equipment. The ability to practice using multiple draw weights is also limited by the fact an archer would need access to a range of bows with correspondingly different draw weight ranges, as most conventional bows have a draw weight range of only 30 pounds, at the most. Further, conventionally practicing the release of a bow is a crucial aspect of ensuring accuracy, range and consistency in delivering an arrow to the target. However, practicing the release of a conventional bow can only be achieved by releasing a live arrow, which requires an adequate facility, along with multiple arrows. Dry-firing, or firing a conventional bow without an arrow may damage a conventional bow. With a training bow that does not fire live arrows, users are limited to interacting with the bow and aiming in similar fashion as they would a conventional bow. Another shortcoming of existing training bows is that many, if not all, lack a sense of realism in bow size, shape and weight.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for an adjustable archery training bow able to provide an archer with variable draw weights via a single resistance band, while being operable in nearly any environment, including indoors, and allowing the archer to repeatedly practice releasing an arrow by dry-firing the training bow with the use of a sighting device to increase the archer's accuracy.